Space Trek!
by IAmAubrie
Summary: Arnold P. Shortman is captain of the USS Hillwood. His first mission is to rescue a ship whos crewmembers were attacked, but something doesn't quite add up! REVIEW!
1. Arnold's First Mission

**Space Trek!**

**Alright, all you chuckleheads, I suddenly hatched this idea out of the blue to have a crossover between two of my favorite franchises, Hey Arnold and Star Trek. Yes, I know, I just admitted I'm a complete nerd. Anyway, I'm pretty sure none of you Hey Arnold fans are that fond of Star Trek, but I'll try to describe as much as possible while providing plenty of author notes. If anyone has questions, feel free to ask in a message or review! I don't know how long this particular story is going to be, but bear with me, alright? Let's roll!**

**Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett owns Hey Arnold and Gene Roddenberry owns Star Trek! I own NOTHING! …. which is quite a shame.**

xXx

"Admiral, we are receiving a distress signal from the Federation starship PS118!" a short, young cadet with a large nose reported. He was a student at the Starfleet Academy on Earth, training to become an operations officer.

"On screen!" Admiral Wartz, wasted no time.

Only static was shown in the message, but the sound could still be made out.

"W-we need help!" the voice was that of a female. "We are being attacked by the Borg! Repeat! We are being attacked! Send help immediately!"

The Admiral took a moment before pulling aside one of his people.

"You heard them, I want a crew put together right this minute!" Admiral Wartz said before turning to the big-nosed kid. "Sid, you have yet to go on your first space mission, am I correct?"

"Um, c-correct, sir."

"Splendid, absolutely splendid. I want this kid placed on the U.S.S. Hillwood," the crew member nodded as the Admiral placed his free hand on his chin as if in thought. "And I want that new captain, what's his name, Shortman? Yes, I want him on that ship as well. Well, what are you waiting for? Get the Hillwood ready!"

"Yes sir!" The crew member left.

Sid just sighed before looking down at his favorite boots. His first space mission. He had to have seen that coming. The Starfleet Academy didn't train you to stay on planet Earth. Suddenly, he became extremely nervous.

xXx

"Captain Arnold P. Shortman, I am Commander Gerald Johansson, chief of security. It will be an honor working under you today," Gerald kept a straight face. The ridges on his forehead made him distinguishable as a Klingon.

It was surprising to see a Klingon aboard the ship considering not many of them joined Starfleet. Then again, it was also surprising to Arnold that he himself was on this ship as the highest ranking officer. Arnold was one of the youngest captains Starfleet has ever seen – and he had only just been promoted last week. This was his first assignment as captain. He was afraid his nervousness was showing itself in front of the tall-haired Klingon.

"Thank you, Commander," Arnold said before turning to his pilot. "Ensign Stinky, fire up the engines."

"Okey-Dokey!"

Arnold was glad Admiral Wartz had chosen Stinky to be the pilot. Everyone said he was the best in the Academy.

Most of the crew members were quite young. For several of them, this was their first mission. However, even for those who had been on a few missions in the past, all were slightly nervous. They had to deal with the Borg, which meant it was likely that after today they would either be dead, or assimilated as Borg drones.

After about half-an hour traveling in warp drive, the Federation starship Hillwood finally arrived where the distress signal had originated from.

"This is cryptic," thought Arnold aloud as he rubbed his chin in thought.

The small ship, PS118, was the only ship around and looking heavily damaged. Yet there was no sign of a Borg vessel in sight.

"Are we too late?" Sid was shaking with nervousness.

"It's too early to be sure. Give me a status report on that ship, Cadet!"

Sid pressed a few buttons on his computer before coming to conclusions.

"It appears this ship has been stationary for the past two hours in this exact state, but I'm getting a reading of several humanoids on board," Sid gulped as he said this. For all he knew, those humanoids could all be Borg.

"Set me up with an away team, Commander Johansson."

"Right away, Captain."

xXx

Their away team consisted of Arnold, Gerald, and a young morale officer with red hair and freckles who introduced himself as Ensign Eugene Horowitz. His expression seemed quite cheery, but Arnold had a dark feeling that Eugene would be killed during their journey through the PS118. Rumors at Starfleet had spread around that ensigns who wore red were always killed on away missions. Ironically enough, Eugene's uniform was red.

"Beam us down, Ensign Park," Arnold said to the engineer controlling the transporter.

"Energizing!"

A tingling sensation overcame them. They were engulfed in a bluish fog and before they knew it, the fog dissipated and the transporter room they were once in had now become a desolate hallway smelling of ash. Sparks flew from some exposed wires.

Arnold took out his phaser as a precaution.

"Should we split up?" Eugene asked while holding his own phaser in front of him.

"No!" Arnold said a little too suddenly, which his team noticed. He didn't want his crew members to sense his fear about their situation, so he tried to come up with a logical reason to stick together. "If we run into any Borg, we can fight them off together as opposed to doing it by oneself."

His crew looked towards one another and nodded in agreement.

Gerald was the first to speak aloud. "Good thinking, Captain."

"Please," Arnold felt too flustered by his week-old title, "address me as Arnold."

"You got it, Cap – uh, Arnold."

Arnold smiled at the Klingon, and to his surprise, he was given a smile in return, something Klingons rarely gave out.

"I think I hear something, you guys."

The three quieted themselves to listen to the disturbance. It sounded like something had fallen over, and was quickly followed by the sound of rapid footsteps. As the sound got closer, they could hear someone panting.

"Phasers on stun." Arnold got his ready as the others did the same.

The runner had just turned a corner and spotted the three in the hallway. It was a girl. She had short black hair, bronze skin, and was somewhat tall. She came to a halt before realizing who the three were, then casually walked towards them.

"It's about time they sent someone to our rescue!"

"I'm s-sorry –?" Arnold started.

"_Sorry_?" She cut him off. "Most of my crew has been assimilated already!"

"You're the captain of this ship?"

"Boy, _you're_ a smart one, alright! I am Captain Rhonda W. Lloyd!"

Arnold was about to slap his hand to his face in exasperation, feeling incredibly stupid for not having looked at the insignia on Rhonda's uniform before speaking. Three golden cuff straps decorated the edges of each of her sleeves, indicating her said rank. Instead of humiliating himself more by a face-palm, he decided that his own introduction was in order.

"I'm Captain Arnold P. Shortman of the U.S.S. Hillwood. Are there any more members of your crew on board?"

"There should be, but I'm still trying to get away from the Borg," Captain Rhonda threw her thumb in some random direction.

"We didn't find any Borg vessel around your ship."

Rhonda's face showed no signs of being surprised.

"They totally _freaked_ and left, leaving some of their Borg behind on my ship."

Arnold seemed confused at this statement. The Borg were a collective; they rarely, if ever, left a member straggling. He was still pondering when he heard a shout coming from Eugene.

"Look out!"

The other three of them turned to find a Borg member walking from the direction in which Rhonda had come from.

"Hurry, this way!" Rhonda broke out into a run in the direction of the hallway not occupied by the Borg drone as the three boys followed suit.

Although they were getting farther away from the drone, they heard him speak in a raspy, yet monotonous tone.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

Arnold never thought he would hear that deadly phrase in his first mission as captain.

"Can't we kill it?" Arnold asked through his quickened breath.

"With phasers? _Please_. We've tried every weapon! They've already adapted!"

"Bummer."

Arnold looked quizzically at Gerald. He had never heard a Klingon say that before. He almost seemed – human.

"Quickly, in here!" Rhonda opened a grate on the lowest part of the wall in one of the hallways and hopped in gracefully.

Eugene, more or less, tripped into the gape in the wall.

"Oof! I'm ok!"

The space was tight, yet able to fit the four of them when they stood beneath the opening. Rhonda quickly put the grate back in its place after everyone was safely inside.

"_Shh_! Be quiet, all of you!"

Rhonda was peeking out of the slits in the grate. Arnold felt his face moisten with sweat as the drone slowly walked past their hiding spot. All was silent for a few more seconds until Rhonda decided that the coast was clear.

"Ok, everyone," Rhonda got on all fours and started crawling through one of the lowest tunnels, "follow me."

"Where are we going?" Arnold decided to ask as they shuffled their way through the Jefferies tubes.

"The engineering room," Rhonda stated nonchalantly. She seemed like she was a brave captain. "I told my crew to meet there in case of an emergency such as this."

"Why not the bridge?" Gerald spoke.

"If you were to attack a ship, where would be the first place you would look for the captain?"

"I guess I see your point, but if no one was on the bridge, they could take control of the helm."

"I assign a few crew members to stay there, but that was a bad idea today. When we were attacked, the first place that was hit was the bridge. The crew members I had assigned there are all dead."

Arnold felt a pang of guilt for not arriving sooner. Rhonda looked back at him and saw the expression in his face. She added to her speech as if she knew what he was thinking.

"It was _before_ we sent our distress signal. There was nothing you could have done."

xXx

Rhonda peeked through the slits of a different grate, one that led to the engineering room. Arnold and his crew heard some chatting voices, the tones of which seemed slightly frightened.

"Good, no drones," Rhonda pushed open the grate and began crawling out.

"Captain Lloyd!" a few people were ecstatic at her arrival.

"In the flesh!" She said before giving the boys a hand out of the duct they were in.

"A rescue party!" A high pitched voice sounded. "We're saved!"

The voice came from a very tall girl with long brown hair. She eyed Eugene and instantly began to blush.

Arnold surveyed his surroundings. It appeared a darker girl with blonde dreadlocks was taking care of the injured. A black-haired boy with red eye-wear smiled after having spotted Rhonda, but fidgeted a bit as if trying to contain himself. And the tall girl with the high-pitched voice kept stealing glances at Arnold's red-uniformed ensign. There weren't many survivors, but maybe they weren't all here.

"Is this everyone?" Arnold asked Rhonda, who looked over her crew members.

She had spent a great deal of time combing her ship to look for survivors of the Borg. There was one in particular she couldn't find, but she somehow knew that the crew member was intelligent enough to outsmart the Borg and survive as well.

"We're missing one. Lieutenant Heyerdahl, my chief engineer! Where is she?"

"Gosh, Captain Lloyd, I believe she left to find you!" The tall girl paused before continuing. "And she might have gone after Helga as well.

Rhonda wiped her hand down her face in exasperation. "_Great_."

"Is Helga another crew member?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda crossed her arms over her chest, remembering what she had witnessed at the beginning of the Borg attack. "She was – before she was assimilated."

"Don't worry," Arnold said. Rhonda, again, seemed to know what he was thinking and nodded for him to go on with his plan. He clicked on the badge that decorated his uniform. "Captain Shortman to Ensign Park, eight to beam up. Do not include the away party."

"Gotcha, Captain," Park's voice was heard.

A bluish fog surrounded each of the survivors of the PS118.

"You are a bold kid, Arnold."

Arnold smiled at Gerald's remark.

"Come on, guys, let's find Lieutenant Heyerdahl."

Eugene took out his tricorder. "Well, there appears to be movement near Sickbay."

"Let's move."

xXx

The three had been careful walking through the ship. So far they hadn't run into any Borg. They were almost to Sickbay.

"Where do you think the Borg are?" Eugene remained looking cheerful.

Arnold questioned silently to himself how anyone could be cheerful when on the same ship as the Borg. He also wondered if Eugene knew about the rumor at Starfleet. Arnold should have had Gerald choose a different member of his crew for this away party, perhaps someone who was wearing a blue uniform instead.

"I hope they got lost on the Holodeck," Gerald gave a subtle smirk.

"Actually, they're probably on the bridge," Arnold guessed. "It is likely that they would fix this ship to make into a vessel, since their own vessel has left them."

"That's another strange thing, man. What would the Borg '_freak_' about?"

Arnold pondered the answer to that question, but sighed instead. "I have no idea. It's all very strange to me."

"Here we are!" Eugene's high amount of optimism was starting to scare Arnold.

Sickbay looked deserted through its windows. Although he had seen a doctor in the engineering room tending to some members of Rhonda's crew, it still seemed pretty odd to him. Maybe he was just really used to seeing a doctor in Sickbay.

"There seems to be movement in there," Eugene pointed at the door.

"As chief of security, I should enter first," Gerald opened the door and slowly walked inside, followed by Arnold and then Eugene.

"Where's the movement?" Arnold looked at Eugene, who was busy deciphering his tricorder.

Their hearts jumped at the sound of metal hitting metal.

"We are the Borg! You will be assimilated! Resistance is futile!"

"AHHH!" Eugene screeched before reeling into a nearby shelf. "I'm ok."

A Borg girl was walking towards them. The sound she had made was from accidentally bumping into the wall that she was hidden behind up until Arnold's crew had entered Sickbay. Her skin was a grayish-green with machinery attached to miscellaneous areas of her face, neck, and body. She must have had blonde hair at one point, as a lock of it was lodged under the outer edge of a mechanical transplant on her otherwise bare cranium. One of her eyes was covered with a transplant, but the other was such a vibrant shade of blue that it sparkled. Arnold recalled at that moment that her eye was the only beautiful thing she possessed.

Gerald quickly lifted his phaser at the Borg drone.

"NO! Don't shoot!" A short girl suddenly jumped out in between the enemies. She was wearing a pair of blue goggles in front of her eyes. Her pointed ears indicated that she was Vulcan.

The drone's walk itself was suddenly cut short when she was stopped by a force field behind the short Vulcan. She fell to the ground.

Arnold was surprised at the scene. He looked back from the Borg girl to the Vulcan.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Phoebe Heyerdahl."

"What are you doing here –, " Arnold paused, then looked towards the fallen girl, "with a drone?"

"I am attempting to fix her!"

"Fix? How?"

"I must first sever her from the Borg collective. From there, I will have to surgically remove most of the machinery," Phoebe held a hand to her chin for a second. "I really do require some assistance from Doctor Nadine, however."

"Why do you need to fix her?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe looked into the captain's eyes. Arnold almost had to squint to make out what was happening behind her goggles. Although Vulcans rarely show emotion, Arnold found tears forming on the rims of Phoebe's eyelids. "She's my best friend."

The crew looked at the drone, still sprawled on the floor, attempting to come to. Arnold thought quickly before turning to Phoebe.

"Sedate her."

Phoebe quickly grabbed a medical instrument from one of the shelves that wasn't knocked over by Eugene and lowered the force field surrounding the lone Borg. "Sedating!"

Arnold clicked on his badge after Phoebe pressed the instrument against the skin of her friend's neck.

"Park, five to beam up!"

xXx

**Ooo!** **A cliffhanger! Who the heck is this lone Borg with Phoebe? And why the heck did the Borg leave the PS118 suddenly?**

**Ok, I'm going to try to explain a few things in the best way that I can in my own words. I like Star Trek, but sometimes it can get confusing even for me. **

**Here is a list of ranks:**

Cadet- usually a student. A first-class cadet is a fourth year student at Starfleet Academy. After graduating, they rank as an ensign. (list of cadets mentioned so far: Sid)

Ensign- the lowest rank before Lieutenant. They should not be underestimated, however. In many Star Trek episodes, ensigns can do pretty spectacular things such as pilot a ship and work in engineering. (list of ensigns mentioned so far: Stinky, Park, Eugene)

Lieutenant- rank below commander. Usually has some experience with leadership and authority. (list of lieutenants mentioned so far: Phoebe)

Commander- rank directly below captain. If the captain cannot perform his or her duties, the commander is the one who is supposed to take over. (list of commanders mentioned so far: Gerald)

Captain- highest rank below admiral. Just some quick trivia, captains don't own their ship unless they have been a captain for quite some time and are very good at it. (List of captains mentioned so far: Arnold, Rhonda)

Admiral- highest rank. (List of admirals mentioned so far: Wartz)

**Any unnamed characters will be presented in future lists.**

**Glossary:**

**Borg- one of the biggest known enemies in Star Trek history. They are basically cyborgs (part human, or alien, mixed with electronics and machinery) who "assimilate" in order to gain knowledge of different species and their technology. They act as a collective usually referring to themselves as "one". Personally, I think these are the scariest things on Star Trek.**

Holodeck- a room on a ship that only has projectors. When it is turned on, it reveals a sort of simulated reality using holographic imagery.

Jefferies tubes- series of tubes and tunnels that network throughout the ship. Provides access to the ship's circuitry.

Klingon- an alien species. Usually dark-skinned, their most prominent features are their cranial ridges, hot pink blood, and almost barbaric behavior and temperament.

Phaser- a futuristic, laser-like gun.

Sickbay- a medical facility on a ship.

Vulcan- an alien species. More dominant features include copper-based green blood, pointed elfish-looking ears, and they prefer to suppress their emotions, thinking rationally and logically instead of through emotion.

**Any questions? Feel free to ask in a review or send a message! Right now I feel as if my author's note is longer than the chapter itself!**


	2. What The Heck Is THAT!

**Space Trek!**

**Ok, so here's a recap of last chapter:**

**Admiral Wartz' team receives a distress call from the small ship, the Federation starship PS118, who are being attacked by the Borg. The Admiral then puts together a crew to save them, the captain being Arnold P. Shortman. When they arrive to save the PS118, there are no Borg ships to be found. Arnold decides to get an away team to look for survivors. They find Captain Lloyd, as well as eight other survivors, and a lone Borg. **

**Again, if anyone has any questions about what's going on, please feel free to leave it in a review or message! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett owns Hey Arnold and Gene Roddenberry owns Star Trek. I do not. Wish I did…**

xXx

"Park, five to beam up!"

Then came the bluish fog, surrounding the five. Sickbay disappeared completely and was replaced by the transporter room of the Hillwood. Arnold checked to make sure everyone was accounted for and was glad Eugene had proved him wrong about the rumor at Starfleet about the ensigns who wore red.

"Take these two to our Sickbay! Ensign Park?"

The young Ensign looked at the Borg drone on the floor in fear. Phoebe was still leaning over her, making sure the drone had been properly sedated. She turned to look at Ensign Park, who was actually expecting to see someone else.

"W-where's Captain Lloyd?" Park asked after seeing Phoebe's face.

"What do you mean where's Captain Lloyd?" Arnold questioned. "She was beamed here the first time."

"She was, but she said she needed to get back to her ship immediately afterwards because you were in trouble!"

Arnold scratched his oddly shaped head. He knew they weren't in trouble and he thought she knew they were just looking for her chief engineer.

"Can you track her?"

Ensign Park pressed a few buttons on his computer as everyone else was leaving the transporter room to be taken to Sickbay save for Gerald, Arnold, and Park of course.

"She's in her engineering room."

Arnold crossed his arms over his chest, "That's where the survivors were when they beamed out. Why would she go back?"

Gerald furrowed his own eyebrows, making the ridges on his forehead move slightly downwards. He was trying to come up with an explanation as well.

xXx

"Hold still, please, I'm just going to give you this _special_ shot so you won't feel any more pain in your leg."

Arnold's EMH, Doctor Simmons, was helping Doctor Nadine with the survivors of the PS118 in Sickbay. He took a medical instrument and pressed it against the skin of one survivor's neck.

"There you go!" Doctor Simmons almost cheered. "Good as new!"

The doors to Sickbay opened as Phoebe and Eugene hauled a bulky drone inside. Everyone went silent as they placed her on an unoccupied surgeons table. Doctor Simmons smiled at the new patient, but it was quickly wiped off by the speech about to be dealt out by Nadine.

"Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this?" Doctor Nadine's tone was not that of anger, but fear. "Why have you brought one of them on this ship? We were sent here so we could be safe from the Borg!"

It wasn't that Phoebe did not hear Nadine, she could hear perfectly out of her pointed, Vulcan ears. However, she decided to ignore her concerns. "I need someone to put up a force field around her immediately before she wakes up! Hurry!"

Doctor Simmons quickly reached for his computer and set up a shield.

"Doctor Nadine, after you are finished, I will require some assistance."

"Doctor Simmons, please take over for me," Nadine decided to ignore her fears for the time being and stood near Phoebe. "I'm finished. What do you need?"

"I'm attempting to save her."

"That's Lieutenant Pataki, isn't it?" This time Nadine became concerned. She knew of the girls' friendship.

Phoebe merely nodded, still looking at her Borg friend. "I couldn't leave her behind."

"This is dangerous, you know. The procedure could kill her."

"Look!" Phoebe looked Nadine in the eye. Her expression was a mixture of anger, fear, and a hint of hope. Nadine had never seen her act like this. "Helga is my friend, maybe my only friend, and I am going to try my hardest to make sure this procedure works for her! She is a strong person, she will prevail!"

Nadine was slightly shaken, but nodded with understanding and pulled out a medical tricorder.

xXx

"Get a lock on her!" Arnold said to Park.

After pressing a few buttons on the computer, Park gave a thumbs up.

"Beam her back to this ship."

"Energizing!"

The empty transporter then grew a column of the bluish fog, which dissipated before revealing a flustered Rhonda, looking like she was about to press a button in mid-air. She surveyed her surroundings, but then started to appear furious. Rhonda stepped off of the transporter platform and got very close to Arnold's face. Gerald took out his phaser and set it to stun in case she were to do something out of line.

"What have you done?" She yelled.

"P-pardon? I – ," Arnold was cut off.

Rhonda gesticulated dramatically by throwing her hands into the air. "I was just about to – ! Nevermind," she then pointing her index finger directly at Arnold's nose. "You're going to regret this!"

Arnold was silent for another second before he spoke again.

"I don't understand. What's going on? If you didn't want to leave the PS118, why did you send the distress call wanting to be saved?"

"_I'm_ not the one who sent that call."

Arnold was about to reply, but the ground beneath them began to shake, shifting his thoughts from the subject. Arnold fell backwards as Rhonda balanced herself by holding onto a wall. Park also fell, but Gerald steadied himself without having to do much of anything.

"Ensign Stinky to Captain Shortman!" Stinky's voice was heard.

Arnold lifted himself off the floor and went to help Park. He then clicked on his badge before answering his pilot.

"Go ahead," Arnold gave his full attention.

"I reckon there is something going on in the space between this here ship and the PS118."

"I'm on my way to the bridge."

"Acknowledged, Captain."

Arnold turned to Gerald, who nodded and took a hold of Rhonda's arm. The three of them made their way to the bridge.

"I'm going to be needing an explanation from you, Rhonda."

Rhonda remained silent during their walk to the bridge. As they entered the bridge, Stinky almost got up from his seat in excitement, but refrained from doing so.

"Captain, the object is growing."

"What is it?"

"Basically, it's a ring of energy, but I can't be sure what the heck is on the inside of that dang thing!"

Arnold looked closely at the object on the screen. It looked as if the ring were made out of enraged lightning bolts. On the other side of the ring was supposed to be the small PS118, but when you looked inside of the ring, it was just blank space. The captain's eyes widened with fear.

"That's a black hole."

xXx

"What was that?" Nadine stabled herself from falling by grabbing onto the table.

Phoebe remained silent as she looked at the other patients in Sickbay. They looked just about as shaken as Nadine.

"We'll need to sedate her again," Nadine started. "She's waking up."

Phoebe looked to Helga, and indeed she was starting to show movement. She took a medical instrument, but before pressing it on her neck, she took Helga's hand. "Everything will be ok, I promise."

"Let's turn her over. We can access the link to the Borg that way."

"Agreed," said Phoebe.

Phoebe and Nadine gently lifted Helga so she was on her side. Nadine started to probe through the back of her neck where a large mechanical transplant was inlaid. With her tools, Nadine began working on the implant. It took a few minutes before it opened up for her, revealing Borg circuitry. She stared at the circuitry for a full minute in silence. Nadine then turned to Phoebe.

"You were chief engineer on PS118, Lieutenant. Perhaps you can figure out how to sever her link."

Phoebe nodded, adjusted her goggles, and took a look at the mechanics. Even she was slightly puzzled.

"I believe I have a theory," she said as she held her hand to her chin. "This link cannot be disabled through manual surgery. We may have to do this by producing a strong surge of power and aim it directly on this implant."

"How do you propose we do that here?"

"Perhaps, Doctor, I can alter a weapon for just the purpose we need."

Nadine nodded and got up to try to find some sort of phaser or the like, but was thrown to the ground with another quake, much stronger than before. Helga would have fallen off of the table if Phoebe had not have been there to hold her stable.

"Lieutenant, perhaps we should postpone this surgery until after we move away from whatever it is causing these sudden palpitations! We might risk injuring Lieutenant Pataki if we are caught off-guard when another disturbance strikes!"

Although Phoebe was about to object, she stopped herself. Nadine was right. Doing this surgery for Helga was going to be risky enough without the trembling of the ship. She couldn't imagine what could happen to Helga if the ship shook while going on with this surgery. She nodded her head and gently lowered Helga onto her back.

"Get her strapped up, Doctor, something tells me this is going to be a bumpy ride for Helga," Phoebe said as she tightened the straps on her goggles as if she was preparing herself as well. "And increase the force field in case we won't be able to sedate her during these tremors."

"I'm on it."

xXx

Arnold winced at the sound Sid made after making his observation of the object between the two ships.

"AHH! We're all going to be blown into a million little pieces!"

"Calm down, Cadet," Arnold said patiently. "It's not going to explode!"

"Oh," Sid got up from his sudden fetal position on the floor. "Um, right."

"Ensign Stinky, is that black hole the reason our ship was shaking a moment ago?"

"I reckon so, on a count of when it shook, we ended up slightly closer to the hole."

"Understood," Arnold said. "Let's move this ship out of here."

"Okey-Dokey," Stinky pressed a few buttons in front of him, but nothing happened. "Well this really bites."

"What's going on, Ensign?"

"Well, ya see, I tried turning on thrusters, but I reckon something is taking away our power on a count of I can't turn them on."

Arnold sighed and pondered their options, but his thoughts were disrupted when the floor beneath his feet shook more violently than the first time. Gerald let go of Rhonda in an attempt to keep himself balanced. She didn't need to be held anymore anyway. She wasn't going anywhere. Most of the crew was on the floor by the time the quake ended.

"Report!" Arnold said in a voice louder than normal.

"Wilikers! It seems half of the PS118 just got destroyed, Captain! It seems the black hole," Stinky paused dramatically before continuing in a whisper, "was coming from the PS118 itself."

After everyone on the bridge were finally standing, or sitting back in the chairs they had fallen out of, a lone voice erupted.

"What exactly were you doing with a black hole, Rhonda?" Arnold exclaimed.

"Hey, that's _Captain_ Lloyd to you!" Rhonda snapped back.

Arnold stood up to her, "Not on this ship. You had better explain yourself, or I'll have Lieutenant Johansson throw you in the brig."

Rhonda glared at her confronter, who then pointed at the screen.

"Is that black hole _your_ creation?"

Rhonda's lip quivered slightly at the question.

xXx

**Don't you just love my cliffhangers? We still don't know what happened to make the Borg leave so suddenly, but now we know that Rhonda may have something to do with it! And will Phoebe and Nadine get Helga back to her human state? Oh the possibilities! **

**I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short, but it's technically the filler chapter to add suspense and make way for the next one (which I promise will answer some questions).**

**Glossary:**

**Black Hole- in fiction, a black hole is a gateway to another place and/or time.**

**Brig- much like that of a jail cell or dungeon, but much more comfortable since the Federation is not war-like or brutish.**

**EMH- Emergency Medical Hologram. When a live doctor is not present, this simulated hologram is what takes care of the patients in Sickbay. **

**Tricorder- a hand-held device used for scanning the surroundings, a person or alien, and other miscellaneous tasks.**

**List of Characters by Rank in This Chapter:**

**Cadet- Sid**

**Ensign- Park, Eugene, Stinky**

**Lieutenant- Phoebe, Doctor Nadine (Doctors are usually Lieutenants because of the high amount of medical training they possess), Helga**

**Commander- Gerald**

**Captain- Arnold, Rhonda**

**Admiral- Wartz (Although he isn't really a part of this chapter, I mentioned him in the recap)**

**A couple other side notes:**

**It is possible that Doctor Simmons could be a Lieutenant if he were a real person, but the EMH program is only supposed to know what is in the medical field whereas a Lieutenant has more knowledge outside of that field as well as more responsibility around the ship.**

**I believe every person on the ship has a badge that allows them to communicate. In the Star Trek world, they are called commbadges (short for communication badge). This is why Stinky, who was on the bridge, could talk to Arnold, who was in the transporter room before going to the bridge.**


	3. Flashback

**Space Trek!**

**Here's a recap of chapter 2:**

**After the away team, along with Phoebe and the lone Borg named Helga, was beamed back onto the U.S.S. Hillwood, Park notified Captain Arnold that Rhonda was beamed back to her ship. While tracking her down to beam her back, Phoebe and Doctor Nadine start working on Helga, but end up having to postpone their attempts to sever her from the Borg collective when the ship begins to quake. Once Rhonda is back on board and angry for being beamed back, they move to the bridge, where Stinky informs the captain that a black hole is what caused the ship to quake and with each eruption, the ship is moving closer to the hole. Unfortunately their attempts to leave have failed because the energy from the black hole has disrupted their thrusters. Rhonda is just about to tell Arnold what she was doing on her ship before they brought her back.**

**This new chapter will be a flashback of what happened before the distress signal was sent to Admiral Wartz on planet Earth.**

**If anyone has any questions about what's going on, feel free to send them in a review or message! I'll be happy to answer them!**

**Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett owns Hey Arnold and Gene Roddenberry owns Star Trek! I OWN NOTHING! Drat!**

xXx

Rhonda had been a captain long enough to have her own ship, and although it wasn't as big as she wanted, she was still proud to own it. Admiral Wartz had given her one small assignment since bestowing the ship onto her not too long ago.

A new star had shown up on the Federation's navigational systems and needed to be observed and mapped out. Admiral Wartz gave Rhonda specific instructions to do just that.

"This is a simple mission," Wartz said, "so I want it done properly, understand?"

"Of course!" Rhonda smiled fakely. Inwardly she thought it was a boring assignment, but someone had to do it. It might as well be her.

"Splendid, absolutely splendid," the Admiral waved her off. "Well then, carry on. You're dismissed."

Rhonda nodded and started walking towards the hangar where her ship, the small PS118 was docked for the time being. Her crew was already there, waiting for her arrival as well as her instructions. Rhonda climbed the stairs to the gate leading to the bridge with the fake smile still lingering on her face. Once inside, Rhonda graciously sat down in her captains' seat.

"What's our assignment, my love?" said a boy with red eye-wear specifically called a VISOR. His name was Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, second in command to Rhonda, but since they had known each other for so long, she often referred to him as Curly.

"Curly, please," Rhonda didn't even have to look at him, "I don't want to hear your antics to seduce me. They _don't_ work."

Although it was difficult to depict emotion in the eyes behind Curly's red VISOR, he was indeed slightly hurt by her remark.

"Fair enough. What's our assignment, _Captain_ Lloyd?"

"There's a new star that we have to observe."

Curly nodded before Rhonda continued.

"I just can't wait to finally get out there – in my very own ship!"

"Ah, yes, but you've led this ship before."

"It's just different now because it's mine."

"And I'm so happy to be with you on your ship, my love!"

"Curly!" Rhonda snapped her head to face her second in command. "I'm warning you! You aren't going to be a commander for long if you keep this up!"

"Right," Curly fidgeted slightly, but contained himself. "Sorry."

Rhonda sighed before rubbing her temples. "Ensign Robert, start the engines already!"

"Yes captain."

xXx

The ship stopped in a desolate area of space where the new star was supposed to be, however the space was seemingly not occupied by anything at all.

"Scan the area," Rhonda commanded.

"There appears to be a large energetic mass in this area," Robert reported.

"Where is it coming from?"

Robert became puzzled after looking at his computer. "I'm not completely sure, but it seems to be getting bigger the more time we spend here."

"Acknowledged," Rhonda said sharply before getting up from her seat. "I will be in the engineering room. Commander Gammelthorpe, _you_ have the bridge, if anything _drastic_ happens, you all know the procedure."

The bridge crew nodded in unison as their captain walked out the sliding doors.

Rhonda slowly made her way to the engineering room deep in thought. So the star that they were supposed to observe was not a star at all. Finding out what it really was would be a large accomplishment, a thought that brought a smug look upon her face.

It was this pride that she held within herself that had been growing since she was very young. Many believe it was her parents that made her this way. Rhonda loved her parents dearly. They were the ones who would never stop praising her and her accomplishments. Every time she would come back from an assignment in the past, they took her to the fanciest, most expensive places on Earth and showered her with many gifts. These gifts ended up taking up a lot of space at her home on their planet since she couldn't take them with her on the ship. While she was on an assignment, she would really miss her lavish lifestyle spent with her parents.

A door slid to reveal the engineering room, where many of her engineers were busying themselves at computers.

"Where's Lieutenant Heyerdahl?" Rhonda asked to no one in particular, but the crowd of engineers still heard her. A few pointed in the direction of a short, Vulcan girl, who was busy with some conduits.

The Vulcan did not have to look at Rhonda before she started talking.

"It appears there's an energy in this space that is deadening our system, Captain. We have lost shield and thruster power."

Rhonda approached the Vulcan. "Is there any way you can fix it?"

"I can certainly try, but it may take some time, something I do not think we have much of right now."

"Why not?" Rhonda crossed her arms over her chest.

"It appears that the energy source outside of the ship is expanding by taking away our own energy. Since our ship is so small, we may never get our systems back online. If we do, their power will be quite weakened."

"Tell me, Lieutenant, what exactly is this 'energy source'?"

"Based on the description of what it seems to be doing," Phoebe started, "it is likely to be a black hole, capable of throwing this ship to a different section of the universe. The more energy there is around it, the bigger it gets. That is why we aren't seeing anything on our screens, but our energy is decreasing quickly. I'm sure this black hole is about to show up soon."

Rhonda asked her next question. "Is there any way to stop it?"

Phoebe was silent for a second, basking in her thoughts. She put a hand to her chin before speaking. "There is one way, but I believe it will be quite dangerous."

"Well, _spill_!"

Phoebe sighed, "We will have to contain the black hole somehow. It has never been done before, but I believe I can come up with a way."

Rhonda put a hand to her own chin. Being able to hold onto something that powerful, which has never been done before, could make someone rich and famous beyond their wildest dreams. Rhonda decided to take advantage of her assignment from Admiral Wartz.

"Captain?" Phoebe noticed a look of mischief creep up into her superior's smile, which quickly melted away at the name of her rank.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Lieutenant. I want you to work on _that_ immediately!"

"Yes, captain."

Many hours passed until a prototype was set up to contain the black hole. It looked much like a large, metal cube that took up much of the space in the engineering room. Large tubes connected to and hung on the outside of the cube, some making their way to the outside of the ship in order to gather the source. It was to act as a sort of vacuum, but since most of their ship was losing power from the energetic portal, they could only slowly lead it into the device. With any luck, they would gain much of their power back if enough of the black hole became contained, and be able to get it rid of it more quickly. So much time had gone by that the black hole was beginning to show itself in the area of space surrounding the ship.

"Should we test it out?" Rhonda questioned.

"We should. I believe the longer we wait, the more difficult it will be to contain the source. When we do this, we will have to use all of the energy we have left on this ship."

"Well, in that case, we simply _mustn't_ waste any more time!"

"Understood, Captain."

Rhonda nodded at her chief engineer before Phoebe spoke again.

"Captain, there is a possibility that if we are to fail containing the source, the energy of the black hole may become," she paused for a second, "enraged."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow before Phoebe continued.

"What we are doing is manipulating a natural-occurring phenomenon. If it were to get loose again, the energy may gain a life of its own and grow faster than its normal rate."

"This is just a _theory_ of yours, right?"

"Well, yes, but," Phoebe paused yet again, "logically it would still be quite likely."

Rhonda let her hand down her face in exasperation, but shrugged off Phoebe's warning. "If you're the engineer I _think_ you are, I'm sure this plan is going to work. You were the best in the Academy. And as if it will get _loose_ once we capture it anyway. Start it up!"

"Understood," Phoebe pressed a few buttons on her computer to transfer all of the power on the ship to the engineering room.

xXx

"We are gaining power, Captain," Phoebe said.

"Perfect!" Rhonda rubbed her hands together. Another accomplishment to be praised about. And she would go down in history if her plan went well for her. No one has ever been able to literally hold on to a black hole before. This will be big news back on Earth. "How much longer until the black hole is fully contained?"

"A few more minutes. We should gain our power back completely by the time we seal the device."

Rhonda had to keep herself from giggling giddily. Everything was going right for her.

"Lieutenant Pataki to Captain Lloyd!" a voice was heard.

Rhonda clicked on her badge before responding, seemingly with a hint of annoyance because of the interruption.

"Go ahead."

"I have a reading on our scanners that we aren't alone here."

An exasperated sigh left Rhonda. "I'm on my way to the bridge."

"Acknowledged."

"No matter _what_ happens, Lieutenant Heyerdahl, keep at that black hole!"

"Keeping!" after seeing Rhonda leave, Phoebe couldn't help but become suspicious about Rhonda. She knew the captain was obviously a prideful one, but her recent mannerisms had her starting to believe that she could be a selfish one as well. Phoebe began talking quietly to herself. "I know containing this source would be the right thing to do in order to get our systems back online, but by the way Rhonda's acting, I am beginning to suspect that she has other plans for the containment device."

xXx

Rhonda let herself onto the bridge. Curly shifted in his seat a bit, but again had to contain himself at her presence.

"Report, Lieutenant."

Helga rolled her eyes before elaborating. "We have detected a Borg Cube."

Rhonda put a hand to her temples. This was all she needed.

"We're being hailed," Ensign Robert said.

"Open a channel."

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

"We will _not_ be assimilated!" Rhonda spat.

"You have something we want. A new 'device'."

Helga looked towards Rhonda, who was starting to look furious.

"If you try to _assimilate_ my crew, I can guarantee that your _collective_ will suffer greatly! I can use that device against you! Close the channel," Rhonda looked around the bridge. "Red alert!"

The bridge dimmed and a few red lights turned on.

"Captain?"

"Lieutenant, send a phaser torpedo their way."

"Captain, as chief security officer I don't think – ."

"Pataki! _I_ am the one calling the shots here! Send that torpedo! Perhaps that will give them second thoughts about messing with Captain Rhonda W. Lloyd!"

Helga raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. She pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of her. There was a faint sound of an explosion.

"We are being hailed," Robert said.

"Open the channel," Rhonda said through gritted teeth.

"Starting a war with us was a big mistake for you."

The channel closed itself.

"Criminy! We are being targeted!" Helga exclaimed. She quickly got up from her seat and pulled Rhonda to the ground before an explosion hit the bridge.

The ground shook beneath them. Sparks flew everywhere. Bits of metal flung across the room.

"Lieutenant Pataki!" Rhonda looked her crew member in the eyes, surprised at the way she had saved her.

"Don't say I never did you any favors, _Captain_, now get up!"

"Report," Rhonda yelled, but there was a long pause. "Report!"

Rhonda looked at Ensign Robert. He was either passed out, or dead. A touch to the underside of his wrist indicated the truth. Rhonda shook her head in dismay.

"We have intruders in the cargo bay!" Helga said after looking at her computer screen.

Rhonda looked towards Curly, who was busying himself trying to get off the floor.

"We need to send a distress signal, Captain," he said.

"We will do _nothing_ of the sort!" Rhonda angrily said to her commander.

"Rhonda, we have no pilot _and_ we are being attacked!" Helga shouted.

Rhonda pulled Helga by the collar. "We do _not_ need a rescue party!_ I_ can fix this! I need to get to the engineering room!" She let go, leaving Helga slightly speechless.

The doors to the bridge slid open. Everyone who was still alive was surprised to see two Borg make their way inside. Rhonda gasped at the sight.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

"Commander! Take Rhonda to engineering!"

Curly nodded at Helga's suggestion and quickly grabbed Rhonda and led her away from the Borg drones. Helga took a piece of metal and threw it at the Borg to draw their attention away from her superiors.

"Get out, NOW!" Helga yelled at Rhonda and Curly before one of the drones lashed out to grab her. The other drone raised his arm so his fist was adjacent to her neck. From his fist sprouted Borg tubules, which shot into her neck and quickly retracted back into the Borg's fist. She fell to the ground, now holding onto the spot the tubules were once inserted.

"ARGH!"

"Helga!" Rhonda watched as the girl who saved her life – twice – was quickly turning Borg.

"Come on, Captain!" Curly pulled her with him to get out of the doors.

Helga quickly lifted herself up to reach a button on her computer.

"W-we need help! We are being attacked by the Borg! Repeat! We are being attacked! Send help immediately!" Helga ended her message by pressing another button. She fell to the floor once more, writhing in pain as her veins blackened and machinery started sprouting around her face and neck.

"What's in the engineering room?" Curly asked when they were safely outside the bridge.

"A device that might be able to save us!"

Curly nodded and turned sharply, pulling Rhonda with him, when they saw a Borg drone blocking their path through one of the hallways. They instead took another route, careful not to run into any Borg.

xXx

"Captain!"

"Give me an update, Lieutenant Heyerdahl!" Rhonda stopped to look around the engineering room. There was no sign of Borg.

"Since we gained power back, we heightened the power of the force field surrounding this room to protect the device."

"I need you to do something for me," Rhonda said.

"You are the captain. It is only logical for me to follow orders from my superior."

Rhonda nodded in thanks, but hesitated to say what she was about to say. "We need to open up that device."

Phoebe looked surprised at the request. "Captain! That could be dangerous!"

"I understand, Lieutenant, but I think it might be the only way to get the Borg off of our back!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Phoebe slowly started to nod in agreement.

"Understood, Captain."

Phoebe went to the box-like device and pressed a few buttons on a nearby computer. The ground beneath them began to shake – violently.

"We're losing power!" Phoebe shouted over the noise of the ship slowly being destroyed by the tremors.

Suddenly, the quakes stopped. Rhonda looked around at the shaken engineers.

"Report!"

"The Borg Cube seems to have left, Captain," Phoebe checked her computer, "but a few Borg were left behind on our ship. We are losing power very quickly. We need to have that black hole contained again if we are to gain power back!"

"Acknowledged. Lieutenant, I want you and the rest of the engineers to have this covered," Rhonda paused and looked again around the room. "Hand me some weapons."

Phoebe nodded before asking, "Are you going back out there?"

"As Captain, Lieutenant, it is _my_ duty to make sure I get as many people out of here as possible. Helga sent a distress call to the Federation just as I was leaving the bridge. If I can get everyone in one place before they arrive, that will save them some time. Most already know the procedure, but perhaps I can save more before they all turn into drones. Now, hand me my weapons."

A phaser, an assault rifle, and a belt of compound grenades were handed to Rhonda.

"Why isn't Helga with you?" Phoebe asked.

Rhonda stared at Phoebe. She knew of the lieutenants' friendship. They were always seen together in the Mess Hall or when they were off duty.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. She was assimilated."

Phoebe lifted a hand to her lips.

"Fix that device."

The Vulcan in front of Rhonda was speechless, but nodded.

Rhonda was just about to walk out of the engineering room before Curly stopped her.

"Rhonda, if you don't make it back – ."

"If I don't make it back, Curly," Rhonda put a hand on his shoulder silently hoping to herself that it wouldn't come to this, "then _you_ get to take over."

"You are a brave captain," Curly said before Rhonda let go of his shoulder and went out the sliding doors of the engineering room.

Rhonda saw three people make their way to the engineering room just as she walked out of the doors. The small group was led by Doctor Nadine. She took a mental note of who was in that group and made sure they walked through the engineering doors before trudging on with her personal mission.

As Rhonda made her way through the hallways, she encountered many Borg left behind on her ship, a few of them were easily killed by her weapons before they adapted to them. After they did, she casually tossed the useless weapons aside. All she had left was her belt of compound grenades.

"Captain! Help!" a high pitched tone met Rhonda's ears the second she turned a corner of a hallway. A drone was just about to grab a tall, brown-haired girl.

"Ensign Sheena!" Rhonda quickly ran towards the drone and flung her foot in the middle of its back. The Borg stumbled and turned around to face Rhonda. "Ensign, quickly! Get to the engineering room! There should be safe passage from here."

Sheena quickly left the hallway. Rhonda pushed the Borg drone harshly and it fell to the floor in a corner. She pulled a grenade from her belt and set it down by the Borg before hurrying to the other end of the hallway. The grenade combusted before she reached the end. And she fell from the blast. She looked behind her. The Borg was dead.

Rhonda pressed onward. She had a small crew, and knew every face on her ship. She also knew that about eight of them were unchanged by the Borg by taking mental notes. The rest of them were unfortunate. She was about to head back to the engineering room herself, but as she turned another corner, she ran right into one of her changed shipmates.

"_Ugh_!" Rhonda yelped. The drone was Helga.

"We are the Borg! You will be assimilated! Resistance is futile!"

"I'm so sorry, Helga," Rhonda placed a grenade at the bottom of her feet before bolting out of the hallway.

After the explosion, she looked behind her, but her former crew member was not harmed at all.

"Oh great!" Rhonda kept running. "They already adapted!"

Rhonda unbuckled the belt holding the grenades and let it fall behind her. She was about to turn into the hallway leading to the engineering room before she spotted yet another former crew member of hers. The Borg turned around.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

Rhonda wiped a hand down her face in exasperation. "Never a dull moment." She turned around to get the drone to follow her out of the hallway he was blocking. Realizing she was cutting it kind of close, she decided to break into a run once more. As she was looking to see if the drone was out of sight behind her, she tripped over some wires that were protruding out of the wall. Rhonda quickly got back up and again decided to run. She was running around so much that she didn't realize she had been panting. She turned the next corner and came to a halt.

There stood three Federation officers, but not of her crew. One was a Klingon with a column of hair above his ridged forehead. In the center was a blonde human with a peculiar-shaped head. Next to him was a scrawny red-haired boy sporting a smile. All three of them were holding phasers. The Federation must have finally sent a rescue team.

Hoping to play it off as if she wasn't hiding anything, specifically a device with an entrapped black hole inside, she walked up to them as casually and calmly as she could.

"It's about time they sent someone to our rescue!"

xXx

Rhonda pushed out the grate of the Jefferies tube leading to the engineering room.

"Captain Lloyd!" She heard a few crew members exclaim.

"In the flesh!" Rhonda gave a helping hand to the rescue team. When they were all out of the tubes, she noticed Arnold was taking a look around. She took this opportunity to pull aside one of her less important engineers.

"Did you finish the device?" Rhonda whispered.

"Unfortunately, no, we still need a couple more hours."

"Understood."

"Is this everyone?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda looked over the small crowd of survivors. She had taken a mental note over who had become one with the Borg and who didn't. However, Rhonda indeed was missing a crew member, which was odd, considering she was in this very room before she left. Why would she leave? Rhonda knew Phoebe was safe somehow. She was a smart girl.

"We're missing one. Lieutenant Heyerdahl, my chief engineer! Where is she?"

"Gosh, Captain Lloyd, I believe she left to find you!" said Sheena. She paused in hesitation. "And she might have gone after Helga as well.

Rhonda wiped her hand down her face in exasperation. "_Great_."

"Is Helga another crew member?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but become forlorn at the look on Helga's face when the drones assimilated her, and all because of Rhonda's greediness for the black hole device. Helga had saved her life twice and Rhonda just let those drones take her. Rhonda was even willing to kill her with a grenade. Granted it didn't work, but she still felt guilty about the situation. It was as if she betrayed Helga. Twice.

"She was – before she was assimilated."

"Don't worry," Arnold said.

Rhonda nodded at the boy. She knew he was about to look for Phoebe. They were a rescue party. They had to get every survivor. Rhonda watched as he clicked on the badge of his uniform.

"Captain Shortman to Ensign Park, eight to beam up. Do not include the away party."

Rhonda didn't expect this. She still needed to make sure the device held onto the black hole! Before she could stop him, she was engulfed in a blue fog.

The engineering room disappeared and a transporter room was in its place. Rhonda needed to think quickly. If she left the device open, the black hole could escape, more enraged than ever!

"Who's the transporting engineer?" She spat.

"Um, that would be me," an Asian boy with an old-fashioned bowl-cut, much resembling her commander's, answered.

Rhonda stepped off of the transporter platform as the rest of her crew were being directed to Sickbay.

"I am Captain Rhonda W. Lloyd, you have to take me back!"

The boy gazed at her. "But Captain Shortman – ."

Rhonda cut him off. "He and his crew are in trouble! He sent us away _just_ as it was happening!"

"W-when what was happening?"

"The attack, of course!" she lied. "They were becoming surrounded by Borg! You have to beam me back to where we were!"

The Asian boy nodded and pressed a few buttons on his computer as Rhonda jumped back on the platform.

"Energizing!"

The blue fog surrounded her again and she was sent to the now empty engineering room.

"They must've already gone to look for Lieutenant Heyerdahl," Rhonda said before going towards the black hole device, a smug look now growing on her face.

She and the engineering staff had worked on this for hours the first time. Now it was only up to her. She hoped she remembered how to do it properly. She gingerly went to work.

About an hour went by before Rhonda began feeling a tingling sensation. She was caught off guard, as she was still pressing buttons on a computer. She was being beamed back.

When Rhonda reached the transporting room, she became furious. She wasn't even close to being done with her work. Rhonda walked off the platform straight to Arnold. His commander raised his phaser, but she didn't care.

"What have you done?"

xXx

**Alright, that's the whole flashback! Now, the next chapter is going to take off where chapter two left off! **

**Glossary:**

**Adapt- Borgs drones are all part of "one" mind. For instance, when one drone is shot with a phaser and dies from it, the technology of their collective allows them to now be able to use a sort of force-field that only works for that weapon. Depending on the simplicity of the weapon being used, it could take one shot in order to adapt. If it were a more complicated weapon, it could take many more shots. Actual guns with real bullets instead of lasers are the only weapons Borgs cannot adapt to.**

**Assimilation- in Borg terms, when you "assimilate" someone, you are turning them into Borg drones.**

**Borg Cube- the vessel or space craft that carry the Borg. It is called a 'cube' because of the distinct shape.**

**Mess Hall- a designated area much like a cafeteria or place of leisure. **

**Red Alert- a command that takes a Federation ship into a sort of "attack mode". Once this alert is sounded, crew members are supposed to drop what they are doing and go to their "battle stations" or wherever they need to be if their ship is being attacked. The people on the bridge usually stay put.**

**Tubules- elongated needles that push out of a Borg hand and into a victim's neck, injecting them with Borg nanoprobes that start flowing through the blood stream much like a virus in order to assimilate the victim and transform them into Borg. **

**VISOR- Visual Instrument and Sensory Organ Replacement. On Star Trek, this device was used on the blind to artificially provide them with the sense of sight. Since I don't believe anyone would be wearing glasses in the future, but Curly's glasses are one of his trademarks, I thought why not give him a VISOR to seem like his trademark glasses?**

**There are new characters in this particular chapter that were described in chapter one, but were not given names. This is where I'll clear them up.**

**List of Characters by Rank in This Chapter:**

**Cadet- none**

**Ensign- Robert, Sheena, Park**

**Lieutenant- Phoebe, Helga**

**Commander- Curly**

**Captain- Rhonda, Arnold**

**Admiral- Wartz**

**I'm sorry I killed off Robert. I don't think he was ever really important in the Hey Arnold series anyway, so don't hate me ha! Also, yes, Rhonda is pretty greedy and selfish in this fanfic, but she does have her moments of remorse for her crew members. I mean heck, she is practically risking her life to get her crew safely to the engineering room. **

**And another side note- Arnold has many people on his bridge that have one specific task, but since Rhonda has a much smaller crew, the people on her bridge each have a couple of tasks. Robert is a pilot as well as an operations officer (which is what Cadet Sid is supposed to be training for, but right now is so freaked out about what's happening that Stinky kind of took over for him for a little bit). Operations officers check what's going on with the ship internally, and externally. Helga is chief of security, and somewhat a helmsman. A helmsman has some of the same duties as an operations officer, but has the extra responsibilities such as messing with the weapons and checking radar. I might let Curly have a second position, too, rather than just being second in command, but I'm not that far into writing these things yet. **

**Now, don't hate me, but I probably won't be updating again until after the holidays. It's been crazy-busy around here, I've had this chapter written for a while, but I had to re-edit it before I put it up and I'm sorry it took this long for me to do it. Again, I'm sorry. And no, I'm not abandoning this story, so no worries! It will get finished!**


End file.
